harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Broderick Bode
states that Broderick died the same day the new term started at Hogwarts. The new term started on a Monday in early January, the same day Harry Potter started Occlumency lessons (see - "Six o’clock Monday evening, Potter."). It is stated in the Daily Prophet the next day on a Tuesday, that he died the night before. St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, London, England |nationality = British |species = Human |gender = Male |skin = Sallow |job = Unspeakable |loyalty = *British Ministry of Magic **Department of Mysteries |theme = mom }} Broderick Bode (1946 – January, 1996) was a British wizard and Unspeakable working in the British Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries, partnered with Professor Saul Croaker and a friend of Arthur Weasley. Bode was described as being "a sallow-skinned wizard with a very mournful face", and due to his strange nature spoke in a "sepulchral" type of voice and had an unfaltering gaze that made anyone he looked at uncomfortable. Biography Summers of 1994 and 1995 In 1994, Bode attended the Quidditch World Cup with fellow Unspeakable Saul Croaker. The following summer, he ran into colleague Arthur Weasley, who was in a rush to reach Courtroom Ten with Harry Potter, who had a hearing with the Wizengamot. That same year, Bode became a target of the Death Eaters, as Lord Voldemort was seeking a prophecy pertaining to himself and Harry, a record of which was stored in the Hall of Prophecies in the Department of Mysteries. Death Eater Avery informed the Dark Lord that an Unspeakable would be able to fetch the prophecy for him, after an attempt to force Sturgis Podmore to steal it while under the Imperius Curse failed. Attempt at theft and injury Lucius Malfoy, one of Voldemort's spies at the Ministry, placed Bode under the Imperius Curse to force him to attempt the same theft. Lucius Malfoy noted that Bode showed unusual resistance to the Imperius curse, which Augustus Rookwood suggested may have been because Bode, being an Unspeakable, knew what would happen if he tried to remove one of the Prophecies. The moment he touched the orb, the defensive spells around it were triggered, as prophecies can only be obtained by those about whom they are made. Bode suffered spell damage that affected his mind, causing him to believe he was a teapot. However, the shock of it lifted the Imperius Curse. Believing Bode had simply been injured in a workplace accident, he was taken to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for treatment, but his injuries seemed irreparable, and as such was moved to the Spell Damage ward, left lying in his hospital bed, comatose most of the time, and those times he was awake, he was mumbling and staring at the ceiling. Murder Eventually, Bode's condition took an upturn, and his health began to steadily improve. Upon learning of this, the Death Eaters, unable to risk the no-longer-Imperiused Bode getting better and exposing their plan, sent him an anonymous "Christmas present" — a potted plant and a calendar. The Healer in charge of the ward at the time, Miriam Strout, was busy over the Christmas period, delivering other presents, looking after patients, seeing to visitations from family and friends etc. and as such overlooked the plant's dangers, in direct contradiction of St Mungo's strict guidelines on decorations permitted in wards, and left it on Bode's bedside cabinet table. Over the next few weeks during the Christmas holidays, Healer Strout, noticing Bode's improving speech and mobility, encouraged Bode to look after the plant himself, unaware that that the "rather ugly plant with long, swaying tentacles" Strout had mistook for a Flitterbloom, was instead a disguised cutting of Devil's Snare. One night, the plant, touched by the convalescent Bode, throttled him instantly, causing Bode to asphyxiate. Legacy Broderick Bode was discovered dead in his bed the next morning, and Healers were immediately called to the scene, though were unable to revive Bode. St Mungo's, as a result, promised a full inquiry, though were unable to account for the presence of the plant on the ward, and Healer Strout herself was suspended on full pay. Voldemort also severely punished Avery for his bad advice, especially after hearing a true account of what would have happened from former Unspeakable and spy Augustus Rookwood. The death of Bode was ruled as a "tragic accident" and the Daily Prophet reported it as "Tragic Demise of Ministry of Magic Worker," though Harry realised the truth during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Aside from Harry and his friends, there seemed to be nobody in Hogwarts who knew or cared about Bode's death. Etymology The meaning of the word "bode" is to be an omen. Also, a stop or delay. Behind the scenes *On the lift scene at the Ministry of Magic, as seen in film adaptation of , there is a wizard who, given his resemblance with Bode's description in the novel, may be him. However, this is as of yet unconfirmed. *Bode's attempt on the prophecy, admittance to St Mungo's and assassination were omitted from the film. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references de:Broderick Bode es:Breoderick Bode fr:Broderick Moroz pl:Broderyk Bode ru:Бродерик Боуд pt-br:Broderico Bode Bode, Broderick Category:1994 Quidditch World Cup attendees Bode, Broderick Bode, Broderick Bode, Broderick Bode, Broderick Bode, Broderick Bode, Broderick Bode, Broderick Category:Second Wizarding War casualties Category:St Mungo's permanent patients Bode, Broderick Bode, Broderick